


O Caracol

by angelaneahwalker



Category: Original Work
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaneahwalker/pseuds/angelaneahwalker





	O Caracol

O Caracol

O caracol brilhou  
Com reflexos de ouro.  
Ondulou como as águas  
Do belo rio Douro.

O cabelo dourado  
Ofuscou o Senhor,  
Que ficou enamorado  
E repleto de amor.

A linda menina,  
Balançou os caracóis,  
Brilharam como ouro,  
Como um conjunto de sóis.

O ouro perdeu o valor,  
Ao tentar rivalizar,  
Com o grande explendor  
Do caracol a balançar.

O Senhor, perdido,  
Vagueou sem parar  
Á espera, de coração rendido  
Para a menina aceitar.

Mas a menina recusou,  
A suave sedução.  
Não queria o que o Senhor sonhou,  
A complicada prisão:

_ A que o amor submete,  
Pois, queria liberdade,  
Balançando o cabelo loiro  
Até á eternidade.

Só, ficou o Senhor,  
Sonhando com a menina.  
Destroçado pelo amor,  
Tal foi a sua sina.

Fim.


End file.
